


The One Who Talks to You in the Dark

by MoonyKat



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Did I Mention Creepiness?, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, POV Outsider, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyKat/pseuds/MoonyKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Outsider is so seldom surprised, but Corvo Attano is the perhaps the best surprise he's had in quite a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Who Talks to You in the Dark

The Outsider has waited a long time for something so interesting. Humans are strange to him for all that he used to be human in another life. But those memories are locked away in the Void, held deep and fast by a darkness even he won't touch. The Void is his home, its smoke and presence thread through his veins, the marrow of his ancient bones, but the Void is older than time and many of its secrets are not his to know. Humans, he knows, are not the first beings the Void has taken a liking to. And they aren't the first thinking beings to think they themselves created it. 

But it's been so long since something has interested him so much. Corvo, like all mortals, carries within him the potential for many different possibilities. The Outsider can see each and every path in his head, intricate and tightly woven, each event and decision so closely paralleled that they should almost meet, but never ever do. Unlike other mortals, however, Corvo's paths do not end neatly, with marriage and old age and death; instead almost all of his paths stretch unnaturally far into a distant future the Outsider cannot see. The Outsider's chosen are always unique, of course, only eight in number, but all so very exceptional by human standards. But Corvo has proven to be unique even among his chosen. 

Something about his heavy brow, his dark eyes, and his inconsistent actions call to the Outsider. It's happened before with all of his other chosen, something in their strange human minds shining so brightly he can't help but cling to it, hold it tight in a cage of pale bones and murky shadow until it   
buckles

falls

flickers

dies 

Sometimes he thinks the Void made him this way and Before he used to be petty and small and flickering just like the rest of them. Most of the time he simply doesn't care. 

What does matter are his chosen; tiny quick ephemeral things that burst like stars on the edge of his awareness. He sees so little of the actual stars, but his fascinating little humans are well worth it. Strangely it is Corvo who, stoic, and righteous, and violent, and good as he is, (all very dull and uninspiring traits in theory, as all the warriors throughout all of human history could claim those traits a thousand times over) actually shines the very brightest. 

Surprise is a feeling that the Outsider has not felt in so very long, and to feel it again makes him positively impatient for more. The feelings Corvo inspires are so wonderful in fact, that The Void within and outside of the Outsider (always both, never neither) presses against the thin film of reality that separates it/him from the petty insipid humans it/he disdains/longs to devour. 

Corvo makes it/him forget about millenia upon millenia of placid dark waters. Corvo, frail, emotional, and so very human, has stirred the Void. And the Outsider, its servant, its voice, body, and soul, is /fascinated/.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sweet while we wait for Dishonored 2 ;)


End file.
